<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Put You in Your Place (In My Heart?) by Edies_Horny_Crown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393100">Put You in Your Place (In My Heart?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edies_Horny_Crown/pseuds/Edies_Horny_Crown'>Edies_Horny_Crown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Dominance, Edeleth Week 2020 (Fire Emblem), Exhibitionism, F/F, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Sexual Frustration, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edies_Horny_Crown/pseuds/Edies_Horny_Crown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byleth makes the best of her problematic dreams, though it only confirms her need to confront their source, Edelgard, who decides to provoke her professor during her next lecture, to...interesting results. </p><p>FE3H Edeleth Week Day 2 and Day 7:<br/>Falling for You/Obsession</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Put You in Your Place (In My Heart?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic! I hope you like it. I didn't start writing until after Edeleth Week had already ended :( It loosely combines the prompts from Day 2 and 7. Taking place in an AU, the setting is still Garreg Mach, though it is more of a college setting than a high school setting, meaning the characters are all four years older than their ages at the beginning of Three Houses.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Fucking Edelgard. </em>
</p><p>It was the only thought in Byleth’s mind as she sat up in bed, flipping back the covers and placing her feet on the cool, hardwood floor. Rising, she jammed her thumbs into the tight waistband of her thin cotton shorts, slipping them off her ass and down to her ankles. Stepping out of them, she looked down at the sodden garment in her hands; even in the dark, the stains were unmistakable. </p><p>Byleth thought she was over these dreams. In truth, it had been only two nights since her last wet dream of Edelgard von Hresvelg and, for Byleth that was as good as she could hope for. Ambling to the corner, Byleth dropped the tiny shorts into the hamper before returning to her bed, seeing no point in putting on a fresh pair she’d likely ruin again, and swung her legs back into the warmth she’d abandoned. Closing her eyes and rolling back into her preferred spot, Byleth’s eyelids suddenly snapped open. </p><p><em>And I’m lying in a wet spot. Son of a bitch.</em> </p><p>Rolling onto her back, the woman looked up at the ceiling in defeat. She tried her best to get comfy, placing one hand behind her head and resting the other on her stomach, probing a thick, raised scar with her fingertips. Byleth hoped sleep would visit her soon, she needed to be up earlier than usual to prepare materials for her next lesson. As a new professor at Garreg Mach Monastery, home to an elite military college for royals, nobles, and the like, Byleth needed to meet a certain standard, and she was half the age of the average faculty member with none of the teaching experience. She didn’t need this job per se, but she wanted it. She’d spent more than half her life as a mercenary, cutting grown men down before she’d even developed tits; it was what her father had trained her to do. There was nothing wrong with that life, but she wanted something a bit more stable. A place to call her own, like the bedroom she now inhabited. She’d been here for only a couple of months, but she could see herself staying permanently. She’d made friends with her coworkers – usually over drinks and drunken bets – her closest friends, Shamir and Manuela, were good for that sort of thing. </p><p>What surprised Byleth the most was how well she’d gotten on with her students. She did not like aristocrats and she did not like children, </p><p>
  <em>Even if sHE wAs BArelY OLdEr tHAn ThEM.</em>
</p><p>Byleth mocked Caspar’s tone in her head, remembering the day she’d met her class for the first time. </p><p>
  <em>Fucking nightmare, is what it was.</em>
</p><p>She hadn’t managed to get a single word in without being interrupted by one of their odd personality quirks. Caspar was too energetic to listen and his friend, Linhardt, wasn’t even present, he’d overslept the first day. </p><p>
  <em>Because fuck first impressions, right?</em>
</p><p>Ferdinand was too up his own ass to realize that Byleth had no fucks to give about his father’s titles. Bernie was, well, Bernie. When Byleth had offered her hand in greeting, the girl screamed in fear, and when Byleth reached out to reassure her, she screamed louder. It made sense that the mouse of a girl learned to shoot a bow, she’d never need to get close to anything. Byleth was just curious how long it took her to get over her fear of picking up the bow in the first place. Dorothea wouldn’t stop staring at her chest, which, while flattering, also fails to win any favor with your new professor. Petra…was actually sweet, in spite of the fact she was attending the school as a political prisoner. Of Byleth’s eight charges, only three managed to actually impress her day one – or not irritate her at the very least. Her students quickly learned how frequently those were the same thing in Byleth’s book. Aside from Petra, there was the living specter, Hubert von Vestra, and the cause of Byleth’s only troubles, Edelgard von Hresvelg, class leader and heir apparent to the Adrestian throne. </p><p>Had Byleth known the degree to which the future empress would burden her life, she would either have never accepted this job or she’d have chosen another house to represent. Honestly, only the former of those two options was actually an option, but Byleth really wanted this job. No, Byleth would never have been able to choose another house once she’d laid eyes on the illustrious Edelgard. That was just another thing about Edelgard that frustrated Byleth <em>so damned much</em>. Before the first day of classes, she’d never even <em>met</em> Edelgard, yet the sight of her at orientation was all the convincing she’d needed to choose the Black Eagles. Edelgard was without a doubt, the most enchantingly beautiful woman Byleth had ever seen. Deep down, she knew that, objectively, Edelgard was probably not the most beautiful woman in the world, but Byleth also knew that deep down she’d punch someone squarely in the face for saying so. She was spellbound.</p><p>Byleth had found that her students were not so different from her fellow mercenaries in her former company, like most people, they were just annoying.  At some point, they ‘found their way into her heart,’ Byleth gagged. That was some shit Dorothea had said to her one day and, had Byleth not been nursing the mother of all hangovers, she’d probably have disagreed. She’d probably also have been wrong. Even lying here now, Byleth had no better way to explain the phenomenon that brought her from point A to point B in terms of care for her students – especially, Edelgard.   </p><p>Byleth wasn’t sure if Edelgard or her family held some grudge against her, but the girl had been out to get her from day one. It started with constant questions; Byleth struggled to complete lectures on time because Edelgard wouldn’t stop raising her <em>fucking hand</em>. Initially, Byleth thought she was just curious, but when she persistently raised her hand throughout every lecture, asking completely irrelevant questions, in the vain belief Byleth would fail to answer, she began to despise the sight of that skyward, white glove. Sadly for Edelgard, she never did ask a question beyond Byleth’s knowledge. </p><p>After that, came the pranks and, while there were many, only a couple had any long-lasting effect. First, there was the horse in her bedroom, and not a tamed horse, as one would expect. Either through sheer luck or force of will, Edelgard and Hubert had managed to imprison a wild mustang in Byleth’s private quarters. Between the splintered furniture and smell of shit, that fiasco took entirely too long to clean up. Every so often, Byleth would still get a stray scent of stable while in her room. Second, there was the <em>simply inspired</em> changes made to Byleth’s favorite shirts. Hubert and Edelgard had cut large holes in the chest of <em>every single fucking shirt</em>. When she’d discovered this, Byleth was furious, but after pulling one over her head, she decided it was kind of cute. Bernadetta and Mercedes, a Blue Lion student, helped Byleth clean up the jagged cuts and stitch them properly. The cleavage-parading t-shirts had become her trademark attire. </p><p>
  <em>Made delicious fucking lemonade out of those lemons.</em>
</p><p>Still staring at the ceiling, Byleth’s thoughts returned to the dream that ruined her sleep shorts. She’d been dreaming of Edelgard ever since that first encounter and, even with the bullshit her student put her through, Byleth could confess she was the most talented in her class, and begrudgingly, her favorite. Her petite body was stronger than Byleth would ever have guessed, despite her own body being on the skinny side, taut with lean muscle. Byleth thought about Edelgard’s body more than she wanted to admit and, as she tried to clear her from her thoughts now, she closed her eyes, the young woman’s form inevitably invading the forefront of her mind.</p><p>Byleth envisioned Edelgard ascending from beneath the covers, tracking slow, calculated kisses up her abs and onto her tits, igniting Byleth’s most sensitive regions. As Edelgard roamed higher, her nipples glided lightly across Byleth’s stomach, causing her to flush; the thought of her naked student atop her felt so taboo and hot. Taking one of Byleth’s breasts in her mouth she began to circle her swelling nipple with her tongue, pinching it gently between her perfect bow lips. Gasping at the urgency of Edelgard’s suckling, the girl giggled in response,</p><p>
  <em>“Do you like this, Byleth?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, Edelgard.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you want my fingers?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, Edelgard.”</em>
</p><p>As Byleth’s imagination took over, her hands wandered. The hand supporting her head slid under her cropped t-shirt, pinching an inflamed nipple. The hand on her stomach found purpose between her legs, going to work in her wet, exposed folds, swollen with arousal. She kneaded her clit in hard, needy circles. She didn’t want this to last. She wanted to cum, hard, immediately. Her hips taking charge, Byleth’s entire hand became a runway for her undulating core.</p><p>By now, dream Edelgard had shifted positions, taking Byleth’s clit in her mouth, and straddling her professor’s face. As Byleth rolled against the young woman, her fair hair tickled the insides of her thighs, heightening her pleasure. She was so fucking good at this, but Byleth wanted to deliver the same satisfaction, begging Edelgard to lower her pussy onto her thirsty lips. She could feel her response as she hummed a teasing, “mm, mm, not yet” into her folds, swaying her ass above Byleth’s face and rolling her own hips, swinging her prize downward, but still out of range of Byleth’s impatient tongue. </p><p>Writhing and anxiously pleading, Edelgard finally granted her whining professor’s wish, interrupting a pathetic “please” by filling the woman’s mouth with her bounty. Byleth thrusted her tongue inside her lover, indulging in the warm pre-cum that coated her lips and ran down her chin and neck. </p><p>Elated with fantasy Edelgard’s skill, Byleth had brought herself up onto her knees and pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it into the darkness. Leaning back on one hand, the other continued to savagely ply Byleth’s clit, faster and faster. Biting down on her lip, her mouth parted as tremoring gasps echoed from her throat.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck, fuckfuckfuckfuck, fucfucfuc, fucfuf– </em>
</p><p>Throwing her head back, tits pointed heavenward, Byleth reached transcendence, her spirit surging from her gaping mouth as the crest of her climax hit. Briefly motionless, the orgasm vibrated in delicious harmony, the woman coming down from paradise long seconds later. Lifting her dripping hand to her waiting mouth, she dragged it across her face, painting it with cum, then greedily sucked the remainder from her fingers, pretending she was tasting the woman of her dreams.</p><p>Her fingers cleaned, Byleth ran her spit-soaked hand back over her breast, briefly grasping it, massaging it with a couple firm grips. The nighttime breeze, trespassing through the cracked window, chilled the thin layer of sweat that had formed on the woman’s body and, looking between her trembling thighs, she outwardly sighed, laughing momentarily.</p><p>
  <em>I guess I’m sleeping in a wet spot.</em>
</p><p>She slept like a baby anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Byleth stepped back from the blackboard, inspecting her work, as the baritone chimes of the monastery bells broke the silence of her lecture hall, signaling the start of instruction period. Her students filed in one-by-one with the usual exception, Edelgard and Hubert; the professor’s heart skipped a beat, remembering her late night session. Confusingly, Edelgard’s choice of attire was rather ill-chosen for the cool seasonal weather; the future empress sported a skirt that, although matched the color and style of the monastery-provided uniform, was markedly shorter. This was paired with Adrestian red thigh-high stockings, her signature color.</p><p>The students slid into their seats and, though Byleth had never enforced any kind of seating policy, they always sat in the same spot; the young professor prayed they weren’t as predictable in a combat situation for their own general welfare. Equally as predictably, Edelgard sat in the same front row seat she’d occupied since the first lecture, though Byleth suspected this was less a matter of habit and more probably a seat the young woman had chosen to undermine Byleth’s authority.</p><p> Lost in thought, Byleth realized her eyes had been resting upon the narrow span of porcelain skin peeking from between the hem of Edelgard’s skirt and the peak of her stockings; quickly averting her eyes upward, she caught her student’s knowing gaze. She could have sworn one of Edelgard’s gleaming, violet eyes had briefly disappeared behind a mischievous wink, but she couldn’t be certain – nothing was with Edelgard von Hresvelg.  </p><p>
  <em>Fuck, pull yourself together. It’s fucking skin.</em>
</p><p>An obvious lie, that skin was Byleth’s forbidden fruit. </p><p>The professor cleared her throat and commenced her lesson plan, ‘Exposing and Pressing an Enemy’s Vulnerabilities.’ The irony of the situation wasn’t lost on Byleth and she was certain it wasn’t lost on Edelgard either, but her anxiety subsided when ten, twenty, thirty minutes passed, and the lesson carried on as usual; even Edelgard’s characteristic attempts to undercut Byleth’s knowledge were notably, and suspiciously, absent.</p><p>“Who can tell me the best way for a small party to approach an enemy dug into a fortified building? Keep in mind that it is unknown how many men are inside and whether or not they are ar—” </p><p>The professor, turning from the prepared notes strewn across her desk, felt the question evaporate from her lips, whisked away with her stolen breath. The thief sat in the front row, porcelain thighs spread wide enough to hike her skirt over the curve of her hips. Byleth’s eyes consumed Edelgard’s exposed cunt. Even in the shadow cast by the desktop, Byleth required no closer view to make out the fair, delicate skin of Edelgard’s naked labia. This time she was certain she’d seen a mocking wink, accentuated with a devilish smirk. Forcing air back into her lungs and the blush from her face, Byleth struggled to steady her rapidly beating heart.</p><p><em>Of course it’s fucking perfect, it’s somehow better than I’d even imagined. Seiros, I want to touch her so fucking badly. I <strong>need</strong> to touch her. I need to feel her hot, wet – no, I can’t. I shouldn’t… do I have a choice, though? *internal, frustrated groan* Fucking Edelgard.</em> </p><p> </p><p>The empress had found Byleth’s vulnerability and pressed it and, the way she saw it, she was easily as capable of delivering this particular lecture. Had she known seduction would work so efficiently, Edelgard would have skipped the months of pranks, incessant questions, and personal investigation into the professor, who had just folded at the mere sight of her pussy. </p><p>At least that’s what she thought. </p><p>Byleth’s expression had shifted from one of shock, to total indifference, to alarmingly smug all within a single breath, almost imperceptibly. Edelgard had no time to consider her next move as her professor steeled herself and countered.</p><p>“Edelgard, stand.” </p><p>The young empress recalled this tone from the monastery’s annual mock battle and knew not to question her professor’s command, rising as she was told, while simultaneously returning her skirt to its proper position. No one was the wiser to the class leader’s provocation of their professor.</p><p> </p><p>Edelgard’s calm obedience and perfectly synchronized action only frustrated Byleth more.</p><p>
  <em>Is she seriously going to feign modesty after she pulled that shit!?</em>
</p><p>Certainly, Byleth hadn’t expected Edelgard to rise from her seat in half naked glory for her peers to ogle, but it also meant that what she did next would look entirely unprovoked. Her resolve tempered by her irritation, the professor clarified:</p><p>“In front.”</p><p>Stepping around to the front of the desk, Edelgard did her best to look meek and accommodating to Byleth’s demands, effectively making the professor’s domineering attitude look, at best, excessive, and at worst, cruel. Edelgard was well-versed in manipulation. Now standing before her student – and well within her personal space by anyone’s definition – Edelgard’s violet eyes deadlocked with her own, the young woman’s intensity and confidence compensating for her short stature. Her presence never ceased to impress Byleth, like a shadow unmoved by passing light.</p><p>“On the desk.”  </p><p>“Wh-what?” For the first time since their introduction, Byleth saw Edelgard’s poise dissipate, and she relished in the victory. </p><p>“Sit your <em>ass</em> on the <em>desk</em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Embarrassed by her unpreparedness and the consequential stutter, Edelgard did her best to gather herself and, bracing her palms against the edge of the desk, lifted her ass onto its polished surface. </p><p>The stalemate resumed as Edelgard adjusted her ass to a comfortable position, the tension not just palpable, but all-consuming. The silence was resounding and, for a moment, it seemed that the world would age and fall to ruin before either of the two women would break their gaze. Then, as fluidly as she’d draw her blade, Byleth shoved Edelgard back onto her palms and forcefully spread the stunned woman’s legs. The violent action raised the problematic skirt to its former position above Edelgard’s hips and left her once more exposed cunt on full display for her professor and now Hubert, who sat to her left. While none of her other peers had the same angle, there was no mistaking what was unfolding.<br/>
The sudden force provoked a diminutive squeak of fear from the back of Edelgard’s throat and she cursed herself for sounding so pathetic. She had gravely miscalculated the woman now baring Edelgard’s most sensitive areas for any to see. For all her posturing, Edelgard had always questioned her ability to win this dangerous game of cat-and-mouse, the professor had always captivated her and she was clueless as to why. She <em>was</em> clueless. Today’s events had proven illuminating for Edelgard, realization hitting her the moment the autumn air, and her professor, filled the space between her naked thighs. The ensuing shiver wasn’t from the chill, but the exhilaration.</p><p>
  <em>Shit, shit, shit! Why am I enjoying this?</em>
</p><p>Edelgard could feel the heat rising in her cheeks and the desire blooming between her legs, she only hoped it wasn’t so apparent to her professor.</p><p> </p><p>“The first step is to expose a weak point…” Byleth instructed, strong hand still firmly fixing Edelgard’s knees as far apart as the girl’s tight inner thighs would allow.</p><p>“…and the next step is to manipulate, press, or attack that vulnerability, whatever is necessary to take control of the situation.” </p><p>Byleth continued, bringing her hand from Edelgard’s knee to the speechless woman’s own hot, rapidly moistening weak point, allowing her middle and ring fingers to part her student’s pussy, just enough to feel the slick folds tucked beneath her bare, pale lips. Hearing Edelgard’s breath hitch at her touch, Byleth slowly teased her hand up and down, gracing Edelgard’s throbbing clit with the heel of her palm, just a bit, before traveling lower, resting a fingertip firmly against the quivering woman’s asshole. Byleth pressed ever so slightly, tormenting Edelgard with the uncertainty of whether or not her professor would venture deeper into her body, noting the twitch of anticipation elicited by the contact against Edelgard’s tight, rear entry. </p><p>
  <em>Dirty girl. Fuck, I want this. I want all of this infuriating, effortlessly sexy woman quaking beneath me, begging me to touch her, to take her.</em>
</p><p>Byleth would be lying if she said the idea of sliding her finger into Edelgard’s ass didn’t make her want to seek pleasure down the front of her own pants, but Byleth also remembered that the goal was to break Edelgard, not get off with her. Dropping her eyes from her students, she found Edelgard unable to make eye contact, whether this was a calculated move or one of embarrassment she couldn’t be sure, but the blossoming wetness in her palm gave her a solid guess. </p><p> </p><p>Edelgard was losing, badly, and the worst part was that she wasn’t sure she minded. She was thankful she was helpless to sabotage her own efforts. If not for the necessity of her hands to keep her from falling headlong over the back of the desk, she’d already have seized the looming woman’s wrist and satisfied her yearning. It would be so easy to guide her professor’s black-polished fingertip into her ass, to lose her last sliver of privacy to this statuesque woman. Edelgard swallowed, her mouth watering at the splendor that would be a naked Byleth. Locking eyes once more, Edelgard hoped she didn’t look as desperate as she felt.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She looks so fucking desperate. It’s adorable, honestly, and so fucking hot.</em>
</p><p>Byleth’s bewitching mien paralyzed Edelgard’s soul as her hand proceeded with it’s up and down strokes, dragging the entire length of her fingers across Edelgard’s throbbing clit. Hearing Edelgard’s sigh of disappointment that her asshole was seemingly out of danger, she continued to tease up and down and the girl’s frustration was quickly replaced by gentle waves of pleasure, marked by the soft moans issuing from Edelgard’s lips. As she found her rhythm, Byleth’s strokes became more precise, massaging and encircling Edelgard with only her fingertips, quite literally playing her student into the palm of her hand. Edelgard’s moans, emanating much louder than before, shuddered, spurring Byleth to quicken her pace. Edelgard’s hips came alive in her hand, grinding, and hungry for her climax – Byleth was happy to oblige. Quickening her pace once more, droplets sprang from Edelgard’s dripping pussy, and Byleth could feel the heat of her own desire rising as the woman before her began grinding even harder, using her arms to sway her entire body into her euphoric conclusion. </p><p> </p><p>A final moan of release and Edelgard weakly uttered, “Byleth…” as the wave of her climax washed over her and she clenched her thighs around her professor’s hand, halting its motion.</p><p><em>Holy shit, it’s finally over.</em> </p><p>Looking up at her professor, Edelgard couldn’t contain the tiny grin that twisted the corners of her lips upward. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck.</em>
</p><p>Byleth hadn’t planned for that. She wanted to humiliate Edelgard a little yes, she wanted to touch Edelgard a little – <em>or a lot</em> – but who didn’t? She wanted to make Edelgard cum, and she did. What she didn’t realize she wanted, was to hear her name from Edelgard’s lips. Outside of her dreams, it was the first time Edelgard had ever called Byleth by her name, and not just ‘Professor.’ She needed to hear it again. In the few seconds that had passed since Edelgard finished in her hand, Byleth had already replayed her voice in her head innumerable times, </p><p>
  <em>‘Byleth… Byleth… Byleth.”</em>
</p><p>The way Edelgard flicked her name off the tip of her tongue, and <em>fuck</em>, the way she <em>said it</em>, fatigue tinged with sensuousness; dream Edelgard couldn’t compare. She couldn’t stop now. She wanted to hear it again. She had to make her <em>fucking say it again.</em></p><p> </p><p>As Edelgard continued to gaze upward into Byleth’s piercing, cerulean eyes, she couldn’t help but feel like the woman who had just ravished her in front of the entire class was a bit absent.</p><p>“Prof—“</p><p>Edelgard was interrupted by her professor’s fingers roughly entering her mouth, as the woman’s other hand, still planted on Edelgard’s cunt, resumed the intense stimulation that had concluded just a moment ago.</p><p>
  <em>Does she think she’s going to make me cum again? She’s welcome to try.</em>
</p><p>Edelgard snickered to herself; the idea that Byleth thought she could coax a second orgasm out of her was ridiculous. She knew her body well and even she had never inspired more than one at a time and, on her loneliest nights, she had sure as hell tried. Seeing an opportunity to turn the tables, Edelgard took to mocking her professor, ignoring the forceful, delicate fingers stuffed into her mouth.</p><p>“It’s not going to happen, Professor…” </p><p>“…I won’t cum again…”</p><p>“…You’re making a fool out of yourself, you should have quit while you were ahead.”</p><p>Edelgard snickered again, this time audibly, but was cut short by a betrayal she never expected. Her clit began to throb again, ravenously. Looking down between her thighs, Edelgard could see Byleth’s fingers curled inside her, relentlessly attacking her clitoris from a new angle. Eyes widening in disbelief, she locked them with her professor’s. Nothing would ever disarm her like the devilish smile that greeted her. </p><p>Unlike the first time, the waves of pleasure were not washing over her, but slamming into her, again, and again, and again and, just as her clit had betrayed her, the rest of Edelgard’s body followed closely behind. Hitting new heights of ecstasy, her moans climbed octaves higher. This pitiful demonstration, however, she was able to hide, her traitorous lips furiously sucking Byleth’s fingers, spit beginning to run down her chin. As she bobbed her head back and forth, drawing the professor’s slender fingers deeper into her mouth, Edelgard pondered how she could still be so wet, and getting wetter still.  </p><p>
  <em>Where is it coming from? How can I still be this wet? I’m completely soaked. Ugh, I can feel spit running down my neck, I—I, shit…fuck, is this actually happening… already..?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Byleth’s fingers vibrated with Edelgard’s resonating moan as she climaxed a second time, her hips bucking, dangling legs thrashing, as a flood gushed into Byleth’s waiting hand. A wide smile split the woman’s face, having put Edelgard in her place. The smile slowly retreating as a single thought came to mind.</p><p>
  <em>She didn’t say it. She just fucking moaned. I mean, it was fucking hot, but FUCK, I want her to <strong>say</strong> it. I want her to say my <strong>name</strong>. *internal, frustrated growl* One more time. She’ll say it this time.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Whimpering with exhaustion, Edelgard tried to sit up straighter, but realized the polished desk had become perilously slippery. Had Byleth not been standing between her legs, she’d have fallen in a heap on the floor, and in a puddle of her own making no less. Looking down at the puddle, Edelgard blushed. Gripping the front of the desk, Edelgard turned her attention to Byleth, wondering if there was some reason she hadn’t yet stepped back. Edelgard’s burning cheeks drained as Byleth’s face once again twisted into a devilish smile. This smile felt different than the last time. Strained with desperation.</p><p>A firm shove put Edelgard on her back and, had she not locked her fingers around the desk, she’d have slipped clear off the other side. As it was, her shoulders and head were hanging over the back edge, her snowy locks and violet ribbons cascading down towards the stone floor. Feeling Byleth’s fingers slipping inside, Edelgard’s body gave up even more eagerly than before and, without her professor’s fingers to stifle her moaning, Edelgard was helpless as her vocal chords betrayed her once more. To her dismay, the sounds rising from her lungs could hardly be described as moans or even squeals. The sounds she emitted had seemingly lost all definition, exhaustion having deteriorated her cries into an array of joyful, pitiful whines and, at this point, Edelgard decided she <em><strong>really</strong></em> didn’t give a fuck. Her disaster of a plan had become the most sexually exhilarating and gratifying day of her life, and she found herself mentally calling out gods she didn’t even believe in.</p><p>
  <em>*internal moaning* Seiros, fuck, yeeesss. Fuck… Byleth, please don’t stop, please…”</em>
</p><p>For the first time, since her first glorious climax, Edelgard recognized that she and Byleth were not alone in the classroom and, cocking her hanging head further, to look behind her, Edelgard could see the inverted figure of a seated Ferdinand. She closed her eyes and tried to pretend her classmates weren’t there but, to her absolute bewilderment, Edelgard realized she <em>wanted</em> them there. She wanted them to see her professor sexually annihilating her, degrading her, humiliating her for their shared, perverse entertainment. Edelgard wanted more, she wanted nastier. She wanted to tear her blouse and lace bralette over her head, she wanted to be completely bare for their audience, she wanted to feel like Byleth’s whore.</p><p>Letting go of the desk with one hand, it quickly became apparent that fantasy wouldn’t be happening; Edelgard’s ass slipped treacherously to one side, saved only by Byleth’s battle-tested reflexes. Returning her grip, Edelgard opened her eyes and moaned, mouth wide, through an unbreakable smile, basking in Ferdinand’s horrified expression. She laughed in delight at her friends’ faces, biting her lip in agonizing bliss.</p><p> </p><p>Byleth was beginning to lose track of what was real. She knew this was real. She knew this because it was far better than any of her dreams had ever been, yet, it still felt like a fantasy. Her dreams had been her greatest burden for so long, but Byleth would have given damn near anything to dream about this and, not only was it actually happening, but she was starting to think she may have actually broken Edelgard, whose maniacal laughter had pulled Byleth from her thoughts.</p><p>Following the source of the laughter, Byleth could see only the spit-soaked underside of Edelgard’s chin, rising above the horizon of the woman’s small, heaving bust. Looking further yet, Byleth could see Edelgard was staring at a petrified Ferdinand and the rest of her voiceless friends. This was the first chance Byleth had to see what her other students were even doing.</p><p>
  <em>I am a shitty, fucking professor *internal laughing.* I forgot they were even here, as if humiliating Edelgard in front of her friends wasn’t the whole fucking point of this.</em>
</p><p>With Edelgard seemingly becoming unhinged, it was actually probably a good thing her other students were behaving in their usual predictable manner. Hubert just sat there, looking like his soul had left his body; Petra leaned over to the frozen Ferdinand and, though Byleth couldn’t hear her, she could read her lips: ‘is this the normal for Fòdlan schools?’ Byleth wasn’t sure if the question was genuine or Petra’s attempt at a sarcastic joke, but she suppressed a giggle either way. Linhardt had somehow managed to sleep through this entire event and Caspar was trying to rouse his friend, doing his damndest not to disturb the drama in the front row. Bernadetta was hiding behind an open textbook, though the professor swore she saw the timid girl curiously peeking around the cover more than once. Dorothea had stopped fiddling with her hair and begun fiddling with something below her desk, her face could only be described as ‘do me next.’ Yesterday, Byleth would happily have invited the horny student to join them, but today things had changed, her feelings were deeper than she realized. Her desire for Edelgard, the subject of her every waking thought, her every dream, was insatiable.</p><p>
  <em>I’m not fucking sharing this. I’m not sharing her.</em>
</p><p>Back to the task in hand, Byleth admired the slim, wildly trembling body of her beloved student, who lifted her head to stare directly into her eyes, lower lip trapped in her sharp canines. This was the face Byleth wanted to remember, not the wicked smirk that had precipitated today’s events, but the thoroughly satisfied woman beneath her, tamed by her own masterful touch. She wanted Edelgard to know she was hers. That no one else could give her this.</p><p>
  <em>I want you so fucking badly. I want all of you, like I’ve dreamed for so long, but… do you want me? Do you feel anything, or is this a depraved, fucked up exchange? You’re so fucking beautiful it hurts to think I couldn’t have you again. I want to be yours, but I need to know where we stand… and I’m scared…</em>
</p><p>Byleth’s uncertainty was all that kept her from lifting Edelgard from the desk and smashing her lips into hers, from trailing hot, sticky kisses down Edelgard’s face and neck. She pictured the reaction she could arouse trailing her wet lips and greedy tongue across Edelgard’s collarbone, down to her perky breasts. Her face flushed as her thoughts carried her further down Edelgard’s tight body, she wanted to sink to her knees and drink from the girl’s drenched folds, to savor her sweet juices as they ran down her chin, pooling between her tits. Holding back tears of frustration, Byleth lifted Edelgard’s left leg and braced it against her body, feeling the soggy stocking, still warm, against her breast. </p><p>
  <em>I need to end this. I can’t fucking do this anymore. I just want to hear her say my name again… *internal, frustrated scream* and why do I feel like this?! So fucking weak inside?! Have I always felt this way? For her? She’s been so fucking annoying! She’s a brat! A bitch! She’s – she’s – she’s perfect.</em>
</p><p>Gazing down at the stunning woman, her mouth forming silent nothings, Byleth slowly became aware that Edelgard had actually been speaking to her. </p><p>“Byleth, please…please slow down and let – let me cum.”</p><p>
  <em>There. She said my name. It sounded so fucking sweet from her.</em>
</p><p>Beaming, Byleth roughly balled the front of Edelgard’s blouse in her free hand, lifting the girl so she stared directly into her eyes.</p><p>“Edelgard…” Byleth huskily whispered, interrupted by Edelgard’s ass lurching forward across the slick desktop. Instinctively tightening her grip to keep the two of them from toppling to the floor, her fingers pressed harder into Edelgard’s inside walls, an excited squeal escaping the girl’s lips. Plunging a third finger in, Byleth stroked Edelgard’s g-spot at a frenzied pace. She knew the girl would come if she let up, but she didn’t want Edelgard to peak, she wanted her to take off. As Edelgard’s leg began involuntarily slamming into her chest, Byleth planted her feet, stubborn and unmoving, tilting her head left as her student’s black suede boot pin-wheeled from her foot, arcing to the ground with a muted clunk.  </p><p> </p><p>Edelgard was not doing well, or was she doing really well? She could scarcely tell the difference as her body trembled with violent euphoria.</p><p>
  <em>*internally melting down* Shit, fuck, FUCK. I can’t think. I want to cum so baadlyy. Why won’t she let me cum?</em>
</p><p>Even her thoughts were whining and Edelgard felt her heart may burst at the rate things were going – she desperately craved an end. The waves of pleasure had ceased hitting her long ago, instead building into a tsunami, ostensibly frozen in time, just seconds from slamming into her. Her toes curled so hard she could feel the small tendons threatening to tear. Using what little strength she could muster into her tired, straining arms, Edelgard rotated her hips upward ever so slightly and, like a like a clock striking midnight, her sweetest spot swung into Byleth’s busy fingers and she erupted. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Holy fucking shit. That was… wow. I think I’m in love.</em>
</p><p>Byleth wasn’t sure what turned her on more, the visceral moan of rapture that just echoed through her lecture hall, and possibly the entire monastery, or the warm flood that squirted from Edelgard’s spent pussy, which missed saturating her shirt by mere inches. Stepping back, she finally allowed Edelgard to stand.</p><p>Her student lowered a shaky, tentative foot to the floor, first ensuring her legs wouldn’t give out, before allowing her other dangling foot to touch the ground, her stocking beginning to absorb the puddle beneath her. Edelgard, facing the floor in an unsuccessful attempt to hide her smile and crimson cheeks, turned her gaze upward to her professor, through her long lashes, waiting for her professor’s command.</p><p>Byleth took in the sight before her, a stark contrast to the woman who strode into her class not so long ago; the desk continued to drip her aftermath, the occasional drop catching the back of Edelgard’s thighs, running to rest in her stockings. Raising her tired, dripping hand to her lips, Byleth, smirking, playfully ran her tongue up the backs of her fingers, allowing her lips to suck the tip of her middle finger with a pronounced slurp, holding Edelgard’s gaze as she sampled her nectar. </p><p>“Go face the corner.”  </p><p> </p><p>Edelgard started towards the corner of the hall in uneven steps, still wearing only one boot. She tried to maintain some sense of dignity, and strode with her chin held high, though she gritted her teeth when she heard the wet squelch of her stocking as she stepped down on her left foot. Reaching down, she grasped the hem of her skirt, still bunched and nested atop her hips.</p><p>“Leave it.” </p><p>Edelgard’s heart jumped at Byleth’s command and, looking to her peers’ dumbstruck faces, she still felt the thrill of her public exposure.</p><p>“But, Profes--,” Hubert’s protest withered under Byleth’s icy glare. Without turning, the professor continued:</p><p>“It seems Hubert, needs us to demonstrate again, Edelgard.”  </p><p>Edelgard failed to suppress the frightful twitch that racked her body. She wanted Byleth desperately, to be dominated further, a foreign sensation for the heir to an empire…but she was positive her body couldn’t handle more, not now, anyway. </p><p>Afraid of subjecting his Lady Edelgard further, Hubert took back his objection, “no, that’s fine, Professor, I understand.”<br/>
Breathing a sigh of relief, Edelgard left the skirt in place and reached her destination in the back corner.</p><p>As a child she never understood this punishment, she had always been a bit of an introvert at heart and this only gave her the opportunity to be alone with her thoughts; as a bonus, she didn’t even need an excuse to exclude herself from the games of the other children. Shamefully standing here now, she understood. As she came down from the high of her orgasms, her nudity became just a bit less exciting and her need for modesty emerged ever so slightly. She could feel the burning stares of her peers on her back, on her ass, but to their credit, Edelgard could feel their eyes leaving as the professor picked up her lesson once more.</p><p>Ten minutes later, Edelgard was beginning to feel quite vulnerable, now uncertain she still wanted to be seen by her friends.</p><p>
  <em>How much can they see? Is my ass big enough to cover my taint? Seiros, this is humiliating…</em>
</p><p>Needing an answer to her question, Edelgard brought her legs together, tracing the under-curve of her ass cheek, and followed it to the center. Just as she received her answer, Byleth called out, causing her to jump.</p><p>“Edelgard, stop touching yourself.”</p><p>Hearing the playful mockery in her professor’s tone, Edelgard snapped her hand back in front of her, thankful her embarrassment was hidden by her position and grateful that what she lacked in breast size, she made up for in her ass. </p><p>
  <em>At least I’m covered but, great, now I look like a fucking pervert. *remembering several minutes ago* …I suppose I already do… Do I… like that?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As her students busily began comparing assignments with each other, Byleth studied the girl standing in the corner. Edelgard appeared to be wringing her own wrists, something the professor knew she did only when she was feeling anxious and, as a crisp breeze passed through the room, Byleth could see the girl shiver, still wet from the waist down. A cold weight sunk in the professor’s chest.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. I went too far. I wanted to teach her a lesson, to make her mine. She looks so upset. She’s too proud to admit it though. Why am I such a bitch? I didn’t have to fucking shame her like this.</em>
</p><p>The professor blinked away light tears, as she grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair.</p><p>
  <em>I should have just listened to Hubert.</em>
</p><p>“Um, Professor?” </p><p>Looking up, her vision still slightly blurry, Byleth could see Ferdinand, his finger hesitantly pointing behind her. Craning her neck over her shoulder, she saw that the figures for the assignment, etched on the blackboard, were utterly illegible. Byleth’s early morning, the hours of painstaking illustration and transcription, were wasted. White, wet streaks of displaced chalk striped the surface, courtesy of Edelgard’s explosive grand finale.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>“Class dismissed.”</p><p>As the students picked up their belongings and filed out, Byleth swiftly made her way to the corner, jacket now in hand. Draping the garment over her student’s shoulders, the professor turned Edelgard to face her.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Edelgard.”</p><p>Wiping her tear-filled bottom lashes, Byleth dropped to her knees grasping Edelgard’s bunched up skirt, lowering it over her soft, toned ass. Her face flushed in shame at the goosebumps on the girl’s pale skin and, smoothing it into position, she rose to her feet. Locking eyes again, the tension from before was no longer there. Unable to break the silence, Byleth simply pulled her favorite student into a hug, burying her face in her citrus-smelling hair.</p><p>She was unsure how long they stood like that, but Byleth enjoyed the contact, feeling so much of their bodies touching, feeling Edelgard’s arms around her. As she pulled away, she apologized again.</p><p>“I’m seriously so sorry.” </p><p>“It’s ok, Professor.”</p><p>Edelgard’s calm apology surprised Byleth, and she redirected her gaze, feeling unworthy to look at the woman she felt so deeply for.	</p><p>“No, it isn’t. I humiliated you. In front of all your friends.”</p><p>With one hand on Byleth’s shoulder, Edelgard placed her thumb and forefinger against the woman’s chin, gently guiding her face back forward.</p><p>“Professor, it’s fine. I promise. I – I actually quite enjoyed it.”</p><p>Byleth was stunned.</p><p>“You – you did?”</p><p>Edelgard giggled, “of course I did, who wouldn’t? Did you see Dorothea’s face?”</p><p>The two women laughed in unison, remembering the face of the other woman who so desperately wanted to join them.</p><p>“I just feel like I went too far.”</p><p>Edelgard smiled, “sometimes we need to push to see what we’re capable of, <em>what we can break.</em>”</p><p>Byleth’s smile faded a touch, “what?”</p><p>Edelgard turned and crossed back towards the desk, looking thoughtfully at the spot she’d just been used, a smile alighting on her face, before maneuvering her foot into her stray boot, </p><p>“Besides, now I get to test you.”</p><p>Edelgard turned to look at Byleth, who now looked both concerned and confused. </p><p>“You didn’t think this was over, did you Professor? I’m Edelgard von Hresvelg, <em>I play to win.</em>” </p><p>With a flick of her white locks and her professor’s jacket, Edelgard strode towards the exit without looking back,</p><p>“Thanks for the lesson, <em>Byleth.</em> We should get hands-on more often.”</p><p>Byleth watched as Edelgard disappeared around the corner. Failing to contain her smile, she shook her head and giggled softly: </p><p>
  <em>Fucking Edelgard.</em><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story will have a part 2 coming soon. Follow me on Twitter @edieshornycrown for updates and notifications.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>